Puppy love
by Five-Princess
Summary: What happen when the puppy of Burdine fall in love with the wrong pug?


Start to write : 20:31 2012-05-10

A/N: This is before It explain how Byron felt in love with Burdine and vers y vers sa. ENJOY ! I don't own Burdine, Byron, Ozzy or even Royal!

Disapeared by love

All started when The Bratz were sitting at a table. The four was drinking milkshakes. ''Yaz, do you have an idea for the next month. It's summer...'' Said KoolKat. ''I don't know Jade... we need to find something fast...'' Said Pretty Princess. During this time, Burdine was spying them (I think she finally saw than the Tweevils aren't good at that). ''Great, those brats gonna stop their magazine.'' Said Burdine to herself. Few seconds later, she saw that her dog wasn't there. ''Royal?'' She asked. She gets up. Still don't find her dog. She saw that Byron, an other guy she totally hates, was searching too for his dog. ''Burdine, did you saw Ozzy ?'' Asked the not-so-tall guy. ''No, Royal too disapeared.'' She said. The four Bratz look at Burdine and Byron. ''Do you think that they will end together?'' Asked Sasha. ''I'm not so sure. Burdine is evil. What if she transform him as an evil pink monster and Brian came back and he do kids with her and their dogs go out together and...''Said Angel (I bet you guessed) before Jade cut her with: ''Their dogs together? '' Few hours after searching, both dogs (both with a lead) runned on the direction of Byron and Burdine. Those one (Byron and Burdine) were very close. The two lead crossed and Byron and Burdine was now stuck. Byron laughted. ''Not funny.'' Said the blond woman. Yasmin cames closer with her friends. She saw that first, the stucked couple was both blushing hard second, she saw that Royal and Ozzy was both really close and third, she saw that she need new shoes... anyway. After being stucking, Byron was so confused. He thinks that maybe... he could loves Burdine. But the most incredably stupid is, he again lost his dog. Burdine too. They were still searching.

Something we both didn't knew

The next day, a vet called both of them. They both come and see the vet with both dogs but Royal got something changed. ''What going on with my dog?'' Asked the blond hair girl. ''Yeah... and why I needed to come here?'' Continued with an angry face Byron. ''I did a few test an I looked at both of dogs and I think that... Royal is pregnant.'' said the vet. They both looked at the other angry and went away with their dogs.

I miss you

At home (Burdine), the tall woman placed her dog in his basket to let her sleep. ''Don't worry Royal, you will never see that stupid pug in your entire life...'' Said the woman but she didn't know something. Royal loves Ozzy like Burdine loves Byron 'cause yes, it's true, she loves him. She loves all of him, his hair, his soft lips, his sweet smile to his uncrediable U.K. accent, his nose... that cute and lovely nose that she accidently rub earlier. She doesn't hate him. She is just shy. Byron does the same for her but he cannot express it. In Byron's house, he was trying to forgot what happen't with the lead and the vet. ''Don't worry Ozzy, I'll never let that crazy girl with her stupid dog come here to hurt you.'' He said. Ozzy get up and pulled the bottom of the pants of Byron. The dog looked at him with a sad face. ''I know... girls are complicated...'' Said the man with a sad face too.

Dog Dilemma

Time after time, they both trying to forgot the other but they just can't. The day, they both pick a fight and the night, they cry for each other. They are just... perfect together. Each time that Byron passes, Burdine just looks at him angry but inside her, she felt good. She just wishes that one day, she will be his and only his. She loves him that deep. He does too. Each singel time that he sees her, he just blushes and feel some butterflies. He just don't know what to do. Each seconds getting more and more pain without her. In his head, Burdine hates her. He cry every night for her and he just know that he will never be with her in that way. Both dogs were barking for each other. Days were passing and Royal was sooner and sooner soon to have her babies.

I need you

4 O' clock the morning, Burdine was tired of missing him. Byron was too. She called him. ''Hello?'' He started with. ''Hey, It's Burdine. Hum... I need you and Ozzy to come in my house.'' ''Why should I come in your house.'' ''Hum... I'll come then.'' ''KK come only tomorrow okay ?'' Ok. Bye then.'' She turn off her phone. She goes in Byron's house for the first time of her life. What she will wear? What she will say? What if she say something wrong or if she do an accident. What if she kiss him by accident. During this time in the black hair man house, Byron was all cleaned up only for the two princesses. He was on the floor with a toothbrush. He was cleaning. Ozzy was looking at him with a wierd looks during this time. ''You have chance, you are a dog.'' Said Byron to him.

Sleepy party

The next day, Burdine came in the british's house with her dog. ''Hum... Hi.'' Said the beautiful tall woman to Byron. ''Wow... you're pretty.'' He spoke sawing her pink t-shirt with her new jeans and her pony tail. ''Thanks.'' She said with a big huge blush. Automaticly, Royal runned to the bedroom of Byron to see her boyfriend, Ozzy. The first look was uncrediable. They both runned to be more and more close to finally rub their nose. Burdine and Byron came in the room and saw the dog couple. ''I think they...'' ''...love each other.'' Said the man anf Burdine completed. The human couple looked into the eyes and saw something beautiful. More than stupid sparkles in the movies. It was romantic. He came closer but his shoes stay stocked on the wood floor. He felted on the top of Burdine. He was so close. Too close. ''Can you move please?'' Said Burdine. '' I... Hum... I mean ok... let me just...kk... I'll move slowly...''Said Byron. He slowly moves. ''Burdine I...I... I love...hum...''He tried to say before hearding Royal barking like never. They both went in the living room and saw her bleeding on the floor. She was going in labor. ''Oh gosh!'' Screamed the boy. '' Mother of pink. What we are gonna do ?'' Screamed loud the woman. ''RELAX! It's a dog, she know what to do. She can going in labor alone.'' Explain the hot boy.

After all

After going in labor, Royal was cutely sleeping with her boyfriend Ozzy. She had her 6 babies in the front of her stomatch. Burdine and Byron was watching. ''They look so in love.'' Affirmated with a low voice the girl with a pink shirt. ''I wish I was in that position with a beautiful girl like you.'' ''A girl like me?'' ''Hum.. nothing. Would you like to sleep here?'' ''Ok... where I sleep?'' ''If you want you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep here.'' ''...or we can both sleep in your bedroom... if your not shy. '' ''Of course I'm not !'' ''I bet you are. '' ''Come right now!'' They said before going in the room. She picked a pyjamas buttom and put it on. Byron did the same. They both jumps in the bed and Byron tickling her. ''Stop please...'' She said with some laughts. He stopped. He looked at her face and few minutes later her body. He lay down on the right of her and he closed his eyes. Burdine felt asleep one hour later. They did the same dream. They were in an other bedroom. It was way more bigger and the bed wasn't had the same blanket. They were both naked. In the reality, Burdine was saying everything she say in her dream and the lad does too. Time after time, they were more and more close. At the moment that in the dream they kissed, Burdine wake-up and her head was on his torso. She screamed. ''Are you okay?'' Asked her friend. ''Yes, just a nightmare.'' ''What was your nightmare?'' Asked the dude. ''I hum...'' ''I dreamed that we were hum.. you know...'' ''I did too.'' ''Ok. I thought that you were... just shy but it's just me haha...'' They both sit.

The end of love?

Few hours after talking, they both refelt asleep. When they wake-up, Burdine's head was on Byron's shoulder and the two dogs were sitting on the floor. They both lost their shirts for no reason (Guess what?). Days were passing. The were more and more happy. Month were passing and at the 5th month, it was the the pupies exept one was still there. ''So hum... do we gonna picks fights like before or...?''Asked the lad. ''I think so...'' she answered. The boy picked her hand before going. He pull it and kiss Burdine on the lips. She never felt something so pure. ''Don't go...'' He said. The last puppy came to the door. They both looked at her (Its a girl). ''Rozie'' Said Byron. ''What?'' ''This dog is with the ''R'' of Royal. It done Rozie am I right ?'' He asked. ''Yes, you are. But why I need to stay?'' '' Because you are beautiful and fine. I... *graspered* I LOVE YOU!'' Burdine saw a young girl hidding behind a wall. ''It's that... your daughter?'' ''Not mine. OUR. Before you left me, few years before going in London, you had her.'' ''If it was mine, her name will be Katherina.'' ''Her name is Katy...'' ''It's still cute...'' She said before letting few tears falling. The man came closer and hugs her. ''Katy, it's the short version of many name like... Katherina.'' ''Don't tell me that...'' ''I hope you remember at least...'' ''Yes... but how? I mean... I wasn't able to...'' ''You were... I just never told you and I'm sorry for that mistake.'' ''So... it's my daughter?'' ''Yes. You were amnesiac for a few years. I think you don't remember. When you going in labor, you were too stressed so the doctors make you sleep. When you waked up, you didn't remember of anything. You forgot me and I got something to remind you.'' She entered and Byron shows and old picure with her and him when they were like... 10 years old?

Can't belive this!

She starts remember of few thing like, the fact that she was pregnant and when she (for real) make-out with him. ''After the operation, you started to hating me. I tainted my hair in black and I start being animator. Few years after, we met at London. You were gone pink.'' He said before both laugh. '' You told me that you want a daughter called Katherina. You told me that... if one day you die... you make me promis that I'll always keep that picture.'' Said the boy before coming closer and kiss his girlfriend. ''You guys look cuuuuuute together!'' Said Katy who was behind the same wall. The girl came closer. ''Katy, I present you Burdine... Your mommy. '' He said making a smile to Burdine who was crying. ''Mommy?'' Said the cute girl with her black hair and her baby blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a pink neclace. ''Yes?'' Answered Burdine. The girl jumped in her arms screamed ''MOMMY! YOU ARE BACK! I MISSED YOU...'' Burdine hesitated. If she stay, she will be happy but she will lose her job and she will none longer a villan. If she goes, she will keep all but Byron and Katy will be sad. ''I'm sorry... I need to go.'' Said Burdine stressed out. ''I'm not your mom. I'm sorry.'' Said Burdine picking her stuff and going away. ''But...'' Said the little girl. Burdine went outside. She opens her car door and sitted. Byron runned the faster as he can. '' Burdine. Don't go please !'' '' I don't wanna stay! Byron you don't love me !'' ''Of course I do! '' He said during the blond tall woman starts to cry. ''PROVE IT!'' She screamed as loud as she can. He picked a ring. ''WOULD YOU MARRY ME?'' ''You're just a liar.'' ''Stop this. I love you. How can I prove it to you? '' ''Just tell me why do you love me like this?'' Byron climbed in the car. He picked her two soft shoulder and said : '' I love you because you are a beautiful woman. You're cute, fine maybe freak, but you are the only girl that I want. Sometimes, I just need to think of you and you cannot get out of my head.'' ''But... I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly. Everyone say it.'' ''That mean that everyone is blind. Now can you just stay for one time?'' Byron hugs her and kiss her after. ''Byron, You are the most romantic cute sweetest guy I ever met. You are one of those miracles that only pass one time. I...love you so deep.'' ''I'll do everything you want for you to stay.'' ''Everything?'' ''Everything.'' ''Your love is already enough. But I still need to go. I'm sorry.'' ''Please...'' He said by crying. ''Are you...?'' ''YES! I'm crying because I want you to stay and you don't want!'' ''Byron... don't panic for this.'' .. Burdine...please.'' After few seconds of reflextion, she did her choice. ''Ok. I'll stay.''

Conclution

Burdine stay at home with Byron and Katy. She never been a villan after that and she is happy. Katy keeped Rozie. Rozie had the ears of Royal with the same color but she had the body of Ozzy with his eyes. She is like me, Gabby. She is evil but when a boy come, she is soft like an angel. After few years in the Powell's house, Burdine and Byron start to pick fights again like before but don't worry, they always came back together. They are cute together, like Katy said. That what I call a Puppy love!

THE END!

Please Comment!

-Gabby

Finished at: 14:25 2012-05-12 


End file.
